Blythe Baxter
Blythe Baxter is the main protagonist of the Hasbro 2012 show Littlest Pet Shop. She is an aspiring fashion artist who, along with her father, Roger Baxter, moved to the Downtown City apartment above the Littlest Pet Shop, a day-camp for pets owned by Mrs. Twombly. After she falls into the shop, Blythe suddenly realizes she has gained the mysterious talent to understand and talk to animals. Since then, she has been coming to the Littlest Pet Shop trying to help the animals and keep the pet shop from shutting down. History Blythe moved to an apartment that is close to the Littlest Pet Shop that is going to be out of business. So she meets Brittany and Whittany Biskit who say her clothes are lame and ask if she wants them to buy new clothes for her. But she declines because she has a lot of unpacking to do. Before she goes to the apartment, they got upset because she said "no". After they left, Blythe found a dumbwaiter behind a painting which she uses and goes down to the Littlest Pet Shop. When she used it for the first time, she accidentally had a blow to the head but wasn't hurt. She met all six pets and after Zoe's song, she thought the shop is haunted, so she took off screaming. Later, when Blythe met a dog, he talked to her, commenting on her crazy behavior. She got so frightened that she ran back to the apartment. Blythe wasn't sure why she could talk to animals all of a sudden. They explain that the Pet Shop is closing and they need her help since she's the only human so far who can understand them. Blythe is momentarily interrupted when she sees how cool Zoe looks with one of her sketchbook pictures. After Russell points to Blythe out that he and the other pets will have to be shipped to Largest Ever Pet Shop if she can't save the pet shop from closing, Blythe agrees to help them out. In revenge, Brittany and Whittany have a plan to humiliate Blythe while she has a plan to avoid closing the Littlest Pet Shop for having a fashion show. As they disguise as cats, Jasper Jones told Blythe that all the posters said "come and get free money" Mrs. Twombly said there is no free money. The audience is about to leave, but the fashion show begins, prompting them to watch. After it ends, Blythe is supposed to take a bow but Russell finds out that the Biskit twins' plot. So he scares them and the Biskit twins embarrass themselves, before running away. The next day Mrs. Twombly has a sale for a very special pet fashion clothing line called: Blythe Style! Blythe is happy that the Littlest Pet Shop is not closing. As revealed in Season 4 episode 1, The Tortoise and the Heir, Blythe's mother is Lauren Baxter, a woman with the ability to talk to pets who it can be assumed Blythe inherited her ability from. Julie McNally Cahill, the creator of the show, revealed that her mother died when she was very young. Personality Blythe is a young girl who has always loved fashion and animals. She isn't snobby or rude and doesn't like it when others act in such a way, much like Brittany and Whittany Biskit when they first met her, when they were criticizing her and her style and ideas, which is why she turned them down for more decent, friendly people. It is a little easy to frustrate her but she normally keeps a calm and cool head. When it comes to Brittany and Whittany, she tends to sarcastically speak to them. Originally she thought talking to animals was weird, and was even afraid of it until she realized she could use this to help save the pet shop. Since then, she's been using her ability to help her new best friends in any way she can, as well as designing them cute outfits. Blythe is shown to be extremely camera-shy, and apparently has been like this since infancy. Appearance Blythe is a fair-skinned teenage girl with bright blue eyes and long, waist-length brown hair with straight cut bangs at her eyebrows. Usually she'll wear her hair in multiple styles ranging from a ponytail, braids, or simply worn down with a cute accessory. Her lips are a peachy-pink color. Due to her fashion talent, Blythe often sports a new style every time she appears. But the outfit she is seen in most consists of a blue top and multilayer peach-pink skirt with a black belt and layer of deep blue lining. She also had a gold necklace, peach head band with designs on it, black shoes, and black pantyhose with stars sewn on it. For bed, Blythe was depicted wearing a dark purple tank top with heart at the center and a pair of white pajama pants with purple polka-dot print and a red bow. Gallery Blythe Baxter 2012.jpg Blyte.jpg LITTLESTPETSHOPY1994S01E005-576x324-LSD.jpg E358ed4b1b0a31e9b782ce89fa918139.jpg Littlest Pet Street Blythe.jpg Whats Next Blythe.png Bythe_Dizzy.png blythe crying.png Blythe Baxter Since 2010.jpg Blythe Huging Your Daddy.png Blythe Scream.png|Blythe Scream Blythe in Littlest Pet Street Commercial.png|Blythe in Littlest Pet Street Commercial Blythe and The The Pets.png|Blythe and The The Pets External Links *Blythe Baxter - Littlest Pet Shop (2012 TV Series) Wiki Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Animal Kindness Category:Outright Category:Charismatic Category:Supporters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Artistic Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Bond Protector Category:Bully Slayers Category:Damsel in distress Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Cowards Category:Tomboys Category:Kids Category:Optimists Category:Pacifists Category:Genius Category:Leaders Category:Detectives Category:Role Models Category:Successful Category:Pure Good Category:Organizations